The field of the invention is small four wheel vehicles.
Utility-type carts and vehicles employed as run-about vehicles in large plants and institutions, golf carts and the like have been known. Such devices typically employ electric drive with a motor and batteries or a small two-cycle or four-cycle engine. Such vehicles come in a variety of configurations including forward seating devices with truck beds and more conventional seating devices with luggage racks. With such devices, storage capacity thereon is generally not maximized, particularly for long objects.